reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Shi Feng
The main character of the novel. History Shi Feng was working with a workshop known as Shadow. Because of a disagreement, he was fired and given 5 million as compensation. Later he was reincarnated back to his past self when God Domain was just launched. Using the information of the future, he dominates the game. Progress Skills * Chop * Thunder Flash * Double Chop * Wind Blade * Defensive Blade * Observing Eyes * Windwalk * Earth Splitter * Thunder Flame Explosion * Flame Burst * Golden Stigmata * Omniscient Eyes * Sword Blade Liberate * Thousand Blade Streaming Light * Nether Cold Domain * Sword Blade Awaken * Sword-Light Phantom Talent * Swordsman Talent: *# Sword-related Mastery +5 *# Obtain 8 Free Mastery Points every 5 Levels. *# Sword-related skills proficiency increased by 50%. *# Level 5: Dual Wield * Forging Talent: Genius ** After a successful forging, there is a fixed chance to increase 2 Proficiency Points. Equipment * Ring of Gravity (Mysterious-Iron Rank, Ring) * Abyssal Blade (Magic Weapon(Can Level Up), One-Handed Sword) * Crimson Blade (Secret-Silver Rank, One-Handed Sword) (Sacrificed) * Ring of Nothingness (Mysterious-Iron Rank, Ring) * Demon Mask (Special Item) * Dark Pursuer’s Cape (Secret-Silver Rank) * Silver Moon Set Equipment (Bronze Rank, Armor Set) * Blacksteel Insignia (Fine-Gold rank) * Ice-Blue Devil Flame (Tier 2, Mysterious Flame) * Silver Lake (Fine-Gold Rank, One-handed Sword) * Shadow’s Blessing (Secret-Silver Rank, Necklace) * Heavenly Dragon’s Breath (Fragmented Legendary Rank, Ring) * Blazing Meteor (Dark-Gold Rank, Throwing Weapon) * Scorching Heart (Bronze Rank, Ornament) * Flame Boots (Dark-Gold Rank, Plate Boots) * Purgatory’s Shadow (Dark-Gold Rank(Can Level Up), One-handed Sword) * Demonbane (Dark-Gold Rank, One-handed Sword) * Seven Luminaries Ring (Replica) (Epic Rank, Ring) * Heart of Icarus (Bronze Rank(Can Evolve), Necklace) * Dragon Claw Set (Dark-Gold Rank, Armor Set) * Hurricane Armor Set (Tier 1, Armor Set) * Holy Grail (Legendary, Utility) * Blood Refining Crystal (Dark-Gold Rank, Utility) * Blood Refining Cloak (Fine-Gold, Cloak) * Thunder Slaying (Epic Tier, One-Handed Sword) * Dark Traveler Cloak (Fragmented Legendary Rank, Cloak) * Ring of Gospel (Unfinished Product) (Epic Rank, Ring) Titles Might Of A Thousand When this title is in use, allies in a 30-yard radius will receive an attribute increase of 10%. Simultaneously, title user will obtain an additional effect of Strength +5 and Endurance +5. Demon Hunter A brave warrior and an exorcist of demons who is revered by others. Wherever you go, you will possess a status equal to a Noble. You are the grim reaper who is feared by all beings affiliated with darkness. In a 100-yard radius, monsters affiliated with Darkness will have their Attributes reduced by 10%. At the same time, attacks you deal towards monsters affiliated with Darkness will have a 10% increase in damage. Grandmaster's Friend Sword Blade Saint +20 All Attributes, +15 All Resistances, +15% attack power, +20% attack speed, +30% all Attributes Swordsmanship Master When using swords, Attack Speed +20%, evasion +20 Basic Grade Tyrant Toughness + 30, Physical Strength upper limit increase + 20%, All Attributes increase +5% Dragon Slaying Hero Human Reputation + 10% Trial Hero Titan Holy City +10% reputation, All attributes in Titan Holy City Region, increase + 20%, movement speed + 20% Spirit Slayer High Grade Title. Eliminates the proof of undead, has enormous suppression strength against dark lifeforms, can make dark lifeforms within a 200 yard range afraid, making small and weak dark lifeforms not dare to approach, can weaken dark lifeforms 20% overall attributes within a 100 yard range, enjoys Adventures Guild 4-star treatment. City Guardian High Grade Title. Protect city under the corrosion of dark influences. Player with this title is able to enjoy big aristocrat treatment in any Human race city. Simultaneously every week, personal guard receives Epic Level Quest in Adventures Guild, in addition, personal guard quest completed success ratio increases 5%. War God Warrior Does not have any attribute increase. Makes player have War God Temple status that is next to the Vice-Temple Lord. Does not need player to keep making very difficult quest to increase War God Temple reputation, Items needing high amounts of reputation from exchanges in War God Temple can be exchanged directly Nobility * Noble of Red Leaf Town * Viscount of White River City * Marquis of Thunder Beast Empire * Count of Star-Moon Kingdom